


Heart's Homing Instinct

by MaJe



Series: EnnoYama Weekend 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, EnnoYama Weekend, M/M, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had many firsts together, but this one was probably the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Homing Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by DECO*27. Thanks to Maiuzan for proofreading ;w; <3 Prompt : First

Tadashi, 24 years old, stomped down the street, bag swung over his shoulder, fuming all the way. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He was angry, and hurt too. He needed to get away, quickly, and there was only one place he could go to. A few more minutes and he would be there. He only needed to turn one more time before the apartment complex would come into view.

Reaching the third floor, he stopped a bit to catch his breath, trying to look calmer than he felt. Taking a deep breath, he hesitantly knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a tall blond guy wearing glasses.

"Tadashi?"

He smiled as best as he could at his best friend, murmuring, "Hey Kei." He took another breath and added, "Do you mind if I stay the night?”

Kei raised a thin brow, taking a step aside to let Tadashi in. The latter left his bag next to the door and removed his shoes, excusing himself for the trouble. Without a word, Kei led him to the couch where Tadashi sat quietly. He sat alone with his thoughts while Kei busied himself in the kitchen. He came back with two steaming mugs, sitting next to Tadashi.

"So," started Kei, "why did you come this late and without notice?"

Tadashi chuckled at his friend's choice of words. If he didn't know Kei, he would feel offended, but he knew it was his way of saying he was concerned about him. The tea he had made was proof of that, it was Tadashi's favourite. He took a sip, his sour mood catching up with him.

"I fought with Chikara..."

Kei frowned, clearly confused. "And?"

"What do you mean "and?", I'm serious about it!"

"That's not what I meant," Kei sighed. "Every couple fight sometimes. Just because you two had been in your honeymoon phase since you got together doesn't mean you won't. What are you getting so worked up for?"

Tadashi set his mug aside, slumping. His eyes closed in concentration and his voice shook when he spoke up.

"He's ashamed of me... His family is coming next month and he doesn't want me to meet them... I mean, maybe he's not out, but it could be the best opportunity to tell them!"

Kei sighed, looking Tadashi in the eyes.

"Even if you've been going out for years, and have been living together, you can't force him. You have no idea what his family is like, there's probably a good reason he doesn't want to..."

"I know," Tadashi mumbled after a while, ashamed. "He's probably not doing it because of me, but I can't help but feel hurt about it... It's not like I have anything he can brag about."

Kei put down his mug a bit too forcefully, catching Tadashi's attention. He looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious? Do you know how much time he spends talking about you when you're not around? Kinoshita and Narita could write your biography at this rate..."

Tadashi hid his blushing face in his hands.

"Don't be embarrassed now, Tadashi. Ennoshita-san likes you a lot, and everything you do or say is precious to him."

Tadashi whined, letting his body fall so he could rest on Kei's side.

"Now I feel bad for snapping at him... Thank you for cooling my mind Kei, you always manage to see things objectively."

The blond snorted. "It's because I'm not in love with you, nor with your boyfriend. You love him, so you pay great attention to him or what he says."

Tadashi smiled, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Awww, don't be jealous, you're my friend so I pay attention to you too."

Kei shoved Tadashi away just as someone knocked. He stood up and went to the door, letting his friend to his thoughts. Tadashi had no idea how he would apologize to Chikara, or how to talk about this.

"Tadashi!" shouted Kei from the entrance.

Wondering what his friend wanted, Tadashi stood up and joined him, stopping in his track when he got there. The door was open, revealing Chikara and a huge flower bouquet. Tadashi's breath caught in his throat, he was not expecting that.

"Hey," Chikara started, "I'm sorry for earlier..."

Tadashi shook his head, taking the last steps to stand just in front of his boyfriend.

"I overreacted, I'm sorry too."

Chikara smiled at him, his eyes red from crying, dried tears obvious on his cheeks, and Tadashi felt his chest tighten. He reached for the bouquet, his voice trembling when he spoke.

"It's beautiful, but where did you get them at this hour?"

"I asked a friend for a favour... I couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"Then maybe you can stop hovering in my entry and get home," interrupted Kei while giving his bag to Tadashi, "I have to get up early tomorrow."

Tadashi chuckled, and put on his shoes as quickly as possible before standing in front of Kei.

"Thanks. I'll keep you updated on the making up."

Kei rolled his eyes. "I don't need a detailed update." He gently shoved Tadashi toward his boyfriend. "Now let me go to sleep."

Chikara nodded at the blond, smiling.

"Thanks Tsukishima."

"Good night Kei!"

They left together in comfortable silence, walking at a leisurely pace. After a few minutes, Chikara stopped, waiting for Tadashi to do the same before grabbing his hand. He squeezed lightly before he smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I was ashamed of you, Tadashi. That's really not what I thought."

Tadashi squeezed back, taking a deep breath.

"I know you have your reasons for not wanting me to meet them, Kei made me realize that. I know I can't force you, especially if you're not out to them, I just...” Tadashi sighed. “I'm sorry."

Chikara closed the gap between them to press a quick kiss to the corner of Tadashi's lips. He rested his forehead against his, eyes closed.

"I don't think it's important that you meet them," he whispered, "because they never really were there for me... I'm out, and they don't mind it, but our relationship is kind of cold for other reasons, and I don't want you to see that." After a second he added with a trace of laughter in his voice, "the ones important to me know about you."

Tadashi took his boyfriend into his arms while being mindful of the flowers. He put his head on his shoulder, lips against his neck.

"I know about that last part, Kei told me," he chuckled against his skin with a smile. "But if your relationship is like that, then I want to be there for you. You've always been there for me, so let me do that..."

Chikara took a deep breath, holding Tadashi against him.

"I’d rather not, for now. But I promise you, next time we'll go through this together. This time I'll see them alone, and I'll talk to them about you. Sounds good to you?"

Tadashi raised his head, brushing his lips from his boyfriend’s neck to his jaw before kissing the corner of his lips.

"Ok, let's do that."

Letting go of his boyfriend, Tadashi grabbed his hand and resumed walking toward their place.


End file.
